The present invention is related generally to gaming systems and more particularly to gaming systems and methods allowing secondary gaming for multiple players.
Gaming systems continue to become popular among casino gaming players. In part, this is attributable to the ever- increasing game varieties available on the market. Players appreciate new game varieties they have never played particularly when “gaming” is involved. Here, the term “gaming,” “gaming devices,” “gaming systems,” indicates that wagering or a wagering variant is involved so players can bet money or currency equivalents (e.g., token, credit, etc.) to win more money.
Slot machines are examples of gaming systems that remain popular among gaming enthusiasts. A slot machine can receive money (or other value items) from a player for a chance to win more money. After the wager amount is deposited into the slot machine, the player spins the slot machine reels to display a random combination of indicia, such as numbers or symbols. If a pre-selected winning combination of indicia is displayed, the machine releases money into a payout chute or onto a credit meter for collection by the player. Returns can vary depending upon the initial wager amount. For example, if a player initially wagered two coins and that player won a high payout, that player may receive fifty coins of the same denomination in return.
Another popular game of chance is the wheel of fortune. It typically includes a rotating disk or wheel having numbers, symbols or other indicia on the wheel's face. A stationary pointer, such as a flexible resilient flipper, can point to the winning numbers when the wheel becomes stationary (after spinning).
A number of games incorporparation a wheel of fortune have been devised, including a televised game tilted “Wheel of Forture” which combines a spin of a wheel of forture with players' attempts to complete and/or guess at a hidden phase by choosing, winning or buying letters of the alphabet which are revealed to the players if contained in the hidden phase.
Those familiar with gaming and game shows will appreciate that players and observers typically experience a heightened level of anticipation and excitement as they observers one of more moving objects approaching a winning position.
Although not a game by itself, another popular game type is the “bonus feature” used in conjunction with existing games. Because the development of diversions and new games is costly and time consuming without certainty as to whether the game will be accepted by the gaming public, use of bonus features on established and accepted games is becoming popular. For example, one U.S. patent discloses a bonus feature, wherein a player may qualify for a bonus game on a gaming machine after achieving a predetermined winning outcome. Since this bonus feature is only available to those players who achieve the predetermined winning outcome, other players can become bored and are likely to cease playing the game. There is, therefore, a need to provide bonus games in which a bonus or winning outcome creates a socially exhilarating group win environment around the game.
Regardless of the game being played or the venue in which it is presented for wagering, there is a need for new gaming methods that will attract new entrant to wagering games. Moreover existing games need to hold the attention of existing entrants and spectators so that such games remain attractive relative to the many new game types and diversions constantly being developed.